The present disclosure relates to a stevia (Stevia rebaudiana) seed, a stevia plant, a stevia cultivar, and a stevia hybrid. This disclosure further relates to a method for producing stevia seed and plants. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Stevia, including is an important and valuable field crop for the production of sweeteners, sugar substitutes, and other consumable ingredients. Thus, a continuing goal of stevia plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding stevia cultivars of stevia species that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are to maximize the amount and quality of the sweeteners, sugar substitutes, and other consumable ingredients. To accomplish this goal, the stevia breeder must select and develop plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.
The development of new stevia cultivars requires the evaluation and selection of parents and the crossing of these parents. The lack of predictable success of a given cross requires that a breeder, in any given year, make several crosses with the same or different breeding objectives.